


Earning Keep

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: 24/7 bdsm relationship, BDSM, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Slavery, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Partner Swapping, Prostitution, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Luke thought he was about ready; he had on a pair of jeans shorts - short enough that they barely covered his ass - and a sleeveless cutoff shirt that left most of his belly clearly visible. He also put on eyeliner, because Master said it looked good on him. It made his eyes ‘pop.’Looking like this, like a… a cheap rent boy, made him uncomfortable, but he was sure that that was exactly the reason why Master chose these clothes for him.





	Earning Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a lovely prompter who decided to remain nameless!  
> Thank you so much for this wonderful idea, I had so much fun writing it, I hope you will like it too!
> 
> Thanks to Emma for being my rock!
> 
> (also, you wouldn't know from the tags, but I think this is sort of a sweet story?)

****Luke thought he was about ready; he had on a pair of jeans shorts - short enough that they barely covered his ass - and a sleeveless cutoff shirt that left most of his belly clearly visible. He also put on eyeliner, because Master said it looked good on him. It made his eyes ‘pop.’

Looking like this, like a… a cheap rent boy, made him uncomfortable, but he was sure that that was exactly the reason why Master chose these clothes for him.

Luke ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh and went to his Master’s home office, knocking on the door and waiting for permission.

“Come in.”

He stopped just inside the door, shifting from one foot to the other as Master looked him over, nodding in appreciation.

“You look lovely, _malysh_ , come here,” he said, opening his arms and rolling his chair back a bit to make room for him. Luke was all too happy to obey, needing to feel the strength of the man’s body, and he curled up in his lap like a kitten, hiding his face in Master’s neck. He smelled good - not just from his expensive aftershave, but also because under that it was all him.

Master stroked his back and kissed the top of his head. It was amazing how small Luke always felt like this. He was lanky, and rarely felt little, but Master was tall and strong and everything he needed.

“Are you worried, malysh?” he asked. Luke shivered. He didn’t really understand a lick of Russian, but it always made him hot under his skin when his Master used it.

He nodded his head and snuggled closer. He knew he had to do it, and he would, because it was what his Master wanted, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be anxious about it.

“Tell me what makes you nervous,” the man told him. Luke learned long ago that communication was important to Master, so he did his best to put it into words.

“What… what if someone attacks me? Or. Or something bad happens?” If Master would go with him, he wouldn’t worry for a second, but this time he had to go alone, and… It was a bit scary.

Master hummed under his breath.

“The club you’re going to is my friend’s. He owes me a few favors, so for tonight, I have complete control of the security team  there,” Master told him. Oh. Luke didn’t know that. When he was told what he had to do yesterday there weren’t many details mentioned. Not like Master needed to give him any - he owned Luke, body and soul.

“What if I need to safeword? And how will I know who to… to service?” It felt weird to even say it. All he wanted to do was service Master, but Master wanted to share him for now. He knew the man wanted to take him out of his comfort zone but maybe it was going a bit too well.

Master gently pried Luke away from his chest and made him look him in the eye.

“Malysh, I would never do anything to put you in danger. Do you believe me?”

Luke quickly nodded his head, averting his eyes in shame. Of course he did. He wouldn’t be here serving Master every minute of every day if he didn’t trust him completely.

Master cupped his face and kissed him slow and soft, making his worries ebb away. He loved Master’s kisses.

“Good. You’re almost ready to go, but there’s two things left,” the man told him, making him stand up. He pulled out a box from the drawer of his desk, handing it over to Luke.

He froze when he saw what was in it. A collar. It wasn’t as obvious as the thick leather one he wore for home, this was a lot more elegant and slim, but it was clearly a collar, especially with the small silver tag reading ‘Slave’ on it.

Luke didn’t know how to feel. Master usually let him go without his collar and only in his soft, leather cuffs under his clothes when they were in public. Not out of any shame, but mostly because he didn’t like people bothering him with questions.

And Luke wasn’t… He wasn’t ashamed, exactly, but people would be looking. They would _know_. The humiliation of it was hot in the pit of his stomach, making his cock jerk. He was allowed to take off his cage for the night, and just the absence of the hard plastic around his cock made him even hornier.

Master took his collar off, making his neck feel vulnerable and naked for the few seconds it took to buckle the new one on.

“There you go, so pretty,” he said. He tugged on the tag, pulling Luke closer until he could kiss the top of his head.

“And here’s something else for you, malysh.”

He handed Luke an… earbud?

“It’s wireless, bluetooth, completely charged. Five hours of talking time,” Master said, smiling. Oh. Oh, did that mean...?

Master buckled a small, discreet smartwatch to Luke’s wrist before putting the earbud in for him, then picked up his phone and dialed.

“If you need to use your safeword,” he said, and Luke could hear his voice doubly, once from the man standing before him, and once from the earbud - smooth and crystal clear. “I will be right here, listening.”

 

***

 

The club was loud and crowded and all Luke wanted to do was turn tail and run home, back to Master.

“ _This thing is amazingly sensitive, malysh_ ,” Master told him, making him jerk. He almost forgot about the earbud. “ _I can hear you hyperventilating even with all that noise._ ”

“I…” Luke licked his lips, looking around nervously. Nobody was actually watching him, but dressed as he was, it still felt like all eyes were on him. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Master tutted, the sound warm and fond in his ear.

“ _You are doing fine, malysh. I will tell you what to do._ ”

Luke took a deep breath and swallowed around the lump in his throat. That was good. Master telling him what to do was safe. That way he couldn’t mess things up.

“ _Go to the bathroom, it’s a bit on the left by the bar._ ”

He nodded, even though Master couldn’t see him, and went where he was directed. It wasn’t a very nice bathroom, but maybe he’d just been spoiled by living with Master in his amazingly beautiful house.

“ _How many stalls are there?_ ”

Thankfully nobody was inside, so he could reply without whispering.

“Five.”

Master hummed.

“ _Alright. Go to the middle stall._ ”

Luke did, feeling incredibly grateful to be able to lock the door behind himself. A lot of people out there were dressed provocatively - and really, when he was home with Master he was usually naked - but it still felt like he looked like a slut.

“ _Good. There’s a packet of lube in your pocket. I want you to finger yourself open and start masturbating._ ”

Luke stilled. What? He never… Master never let him touch himself like that. Ever since he became the man’s slave all of his orgasms were completely under his Master’s control, and if he wanted to be honest, Luke realized that he liked it that way.

“You mean… jerk off?”

Before Master could reply, someone came in. Multiple someones. They were talking and joking around, using the urinals. Luke snapped his mouth shut and decided to just do what he’d been told.

The lube was really in his pocket, it wasn’t much, but he already prepped himself back home, so he didn’t need it. Still, the thought that Master cared about it made him smile.

It was almost hard to work the tight shorts off his ass, pushing them off along with the tiny red thong he was wearing under them. He was trying to stay quiet and not alert the people outside to what he was doing. He felt… naughty, doing this with strangers just a few feet away. He didn’t yet know if it was a good feeling or not.

He sat down, easily slipping two fingers into his hole. It felt nice, and he immediately started fucking himself with them.

“ _Malysh, I gave you an order, didn’t I?_ ” Master asked, his voice dripping like honey. Luke shivered and slowly curled his free hand around his aching hard cock.

Oh. Oh that felt amazing. He thought he was over missing owning his own pleasure, but it felt amazing to just… just do it.

Luke had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. Shit. Why weren’t these fucking people finished yet.

“ _Come now, you have much to do… Tighten your fingers for me,_ ” Master told him. For some reason it felt incredibly intimate t have him talk right into his ear, even when he was so far away…

He must have made a sound because the chatter outside stopped. Luke could feel his heart beating double, hand stilling. He didn’t dare to move.

“ _Oh? Did they hear you, malysh?_ ”

Master sounded absolutely delighted at the prospect.

“Come on, it’s just some freak getting it on,” a voice said from outside, making him tremble with… with something. Master’s laughter was loud in his ear as the people finally left.

Luke didn’t even notice when his hands started working again, he just knew he was already on the edge of coming.

“ _Hm… aren’t they right? Just a sweet little freak beating his cock in a stall…_ ” Master told him, and just like that, he was coming, spilling over his hand as his fingers jerked in his hole.

“ _What do you say when you come, malysh?_ ”

Luke closed his eyes, panting hard. Someone came into the bathroom, but the words still slipped out easy and clear.

“Thank you, Master.”

 

***

 

Master didn’t let him clean up. He had to pull his thong and his shorts up over the sticky mess covering his cock and he had to lick his fingers clean.

It felt awkward and a bit gross, but Luke had to admit that he was a lot less tense with the edge taken off.

Master told him to go to the dance floor and just dance. Luke wasn’t a very good dancer, he didn’t think. But, the music was loud enough to echo in his chest, the beat thrumming through his body easy to follow.

At first he just swayed to the rhythm, not wanting to get lost in the crowd, but it didn’t take long to get the hang of it. Master was quiet in his ear, but if he concentrated really, really hard he could hear him breathing on the other end of the line and that was all he needed.

Luke didn’t notice when the man came up to him, suddenly there were strong hands grasping his hips - wide and rough and nothing like his Master’s hands - and he was pulled back against a hard body.

His breath hitched, faltering for a second.

“Well, hello there, beautiful,” the man shouted into his ear over the music. His voice was gruff and he had a strong Russian accents. For some reason he found that comforting.

“ _Say ‘hi’, malysh, don’t be rude,_ ” Master told him, the reminder of his presence making Luke relax.

“Hi,” he shouted back, trying to turn around but the man didn’t let him, grinding against his ass and kissing over his neck. It felt unfamiliar and thrilling to have another man do this to him. Someone who wasn’t Master… but it was with Master’s permission, so he tried not to feel guilty about it.

It was awkward, and for a few beats he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“ _Pull him closer, malysh, show him the goods,_ ” Master told him, making Luke shiver. He did as he was told, reaching up and grabbing the man’s short hair to get him closer. He groaned, the sound resonating through Luke’s chest.

For a second one of the stranger’s hands left his hip and when it returned, it was holding a business card.

 

**Maxim P. Alexejev**

**Criminal Defense Lawyer**

 

Oh. Oh, that was Master’s card. That was the sign.

“Come outside,” the man growled into his ear, grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him towards the back door. He went, skin thrumming with anticipation.

 

***

 

The air in the alley behind was cold and a bit sour, making his nose itch. For the first time, in the pale light of the streetlamp at the mouth of the alley, he could see the man he danced with. He was burly and short. Thick everywhere.

As soon as they were outside, he pushed Luke up against the wall roughly and kissed him, slipping the business card into the pocket of his short before his hands grabbed his ass.

His mouth tasted like beer and his beard was scratchy against his skin. Luke moaned into his mouth.

“ _Does he feel good, malysh? He’s your first customer, show him some love,_ ” Master said into his ear.

Luke’s cock jerked in his shorts at the thought and he kissed back, sucking the stranger’s tongue into his mouth until he was pushed away.

Strong hands turned him around, pressing him against the cold wall and tugging his shorts off. The man didn’t bother with his thong, just pulled the string in his crack out of the way.

Luke moaned again when he heard the sound of a zipper opening and then there was a blunt, fat cock pushing against his slicked entrance.

He widened his stance, relaxing his hole and panting against the peeling paint under his face.

The man hissed out a yes as he sank into the root, fucking into him immediately, keeping a hand on the back of Luke’s neck. Not like he wanted to get away.

“ _You’re unusually quiet, malysh, let the man know what a good job he’s doing pounding your needy little hole,_ ” Master told him.

The knowledge that he was listening, that he heard every gasp, every wet squelch of his hole had him wanting to grind against the wall. Luke licked his lips.

“So… so g-good,” he panted out, feeling completely out of his depth but at the same time like he was flying.

“ _Tell him that you want it harder_.”

Luke moaned, long and loud and did as he was told.

“H-harder… ah. Please, harder!”

The man behind him made a sound like a wounded animal and squeezed his fingers around his nape, hips snapping forward with enough force to knock the breath out of him. Luke could feel his eyes rolling back as the pounding had his cock rub against the wall. Shit, he felt like he could come again already.

He didn’t know how Master knew.

“ _That’s it, malysh. Take it like the good whore you are. You can’t touch yourself anymore, but you have my permission to come with your lewd little hole._ ”

“Th-thank you,” Luke whined, not knowing who he was thanking and for what.

He didn’t come, but it was a close thing. His ass was aching the best way by the time the man finished and shot a nice, big load up into his hole.

He sagged against Luke for a few long minutes, then pulled out, patting his ass and tucking a couple of bills into the string of his thong. He pushed three fingers into him and pumped them for a few seconds as a goodbye before he left, wiping them off on the back of his shirt and leaving him shivering and fucked out in the alley.

Luke was still trying to catch his breath when Master tutted into his ear.

“ _That wasn’t very polite. I expect you to thank your next customer after he’s finished._ ”

“Yes, Master.”

 

***

 

Luke thanked the next three. His ass was a mess by then, leaking a steady mix of lube and come into his shorts. He asked Master if he could clean up, but was denied, so he just pulled up his jeans with shaky hands. There were banknotes sticking out from his waistline and the back of his shorts were starting to grow sticky.

The thought of going back inside like this, dancing beside people who had no idea that there was jizz sliding down the insides of his thighs made him feel feverish and humiliated and _wild_.

He could feel his ass blink and twitch with every step, sore and used, and when he got back to the dancefloor he couldn’t help thinking that everyone was watching him again.

“ _You are doing so well, malysh. You must have made so much money for me, haven’t you? Have you earned your keep yet?_ ” Master asked him, and really that was what this was all about.

Master knew that sometimes he felt like he wasn’t doing enough. That he was freeloading and being a bother. Master didn’t like that. And this was a lesson Luke needed to learn.

It took him a moment to reply. He knew that he could say yes and this would be over, but… he was ashamed of himself for wanting this.

“No,” he said, voice quiet and uncertain, not sure how Master would react. It was his idea to share Luke, but being so into it still made him feel dirty.

Master laughed, the sound warm, soothing his nerves.

“ _I didn’t think so. It looks like you enjoy whoring quite a bit._ ” Luke shivered and nodded to nobody. “ _Go back and dance then, I will let you feed that needy hole with one more load._ ”

Dancing wasn’t so hard anymore. He felt like a different person, a… a whore. Someone to take at a drop of a hat, someone who only lived for the pleasure of others.

He couldn’t even finish the next song alone and there was a man in front of him. He was tall, and thin, like the blade of a knife.

He grabbed Luke and pulled him in, hands immediately going to the back of his shorts, not even playing around but slipping straight inside. His other hand took hold of a fistful of Luke’s hair, forcing his head back painfully.

“Fuck, you’re disgusting. It feel like an army’s been in your ass, you little bitch,” he said. Luke gasped, unable to stop grinding against him.

He was the one leading the way outside, his hole was itching for it, for one more load, for what his Master let him have.

The man wasn’t rough like the others, but there was something about him that was almost cruel in the way pushed him into the wall face first, the way he jabbed his cock inside like it was a weapon. Luke could barely do anything other than moan and say _thank you_ over and over.

Master was talking in his ear, sometimes in Russian. He didn’t understand a word of it, other than malysh - baby - and the endearment only made him want more of everything. Anything.

The man fucked him long and hard. His cock wasn’t extremely large, but somehow he managed to find that one angle that nailed his prostate again and again so hard that he saw stars with it.

The man kept talking too, spouting insults, and his voice got all mixed up with Master’s in his head.

“Come on, you nasty whore, act like you want it…”

“ _That’s it, my malysh, take it, be good for me…_ ”

“Tighten that sloppy cunt…”

“ _Just like that, love…_ ”

He didn’t know which words made him come. He didn’t care. Luke’s whole world tightened into a single pinpoint of pleasure.

He barely even noticed when the man came, his jizz felt searing hot as it mixed with the rest. He was turned around and pushed to his knees, a hand grabbing at his hair, making him look up.

Luke blinked up at the man, seeing him holding his still half-hard cock and opened his mouth, not even knowing what he was waiting for.

The first hit of hot piss against his skin made him shudder and gasp and shake, like he was falling apart. He moaned as the man showered him in his urine, soaking his hair, his face, the front of his shirt. It smelled bad. It smelled like humiliation, like being _used_.

He didn’t think he could move.

The man shook his cock off when he finished, wiping the head on Luke’s forehead before he spit on him and walked away, leaving him there, trembling on the ground.

“ _... malysh, I need you to get up,_ ” Master said, his voice was sure and calm, like he always was after he made Luke fly and it was time to bring him safely back.

Luke moaned but got on his shaky legs. He was covered in piss, his clothes sticking to his skin.

“I am…” he said finally, voice rough and fucked out.

“ _Very good. Go down the alley, out to the street,_ ” he said.

A part of Luke didn’t want to. There could be people there who would… who would see him like this and know what he’d been doing all night. But. But he was too gone to care. Not when Master was telling him like that.

He stumbled along the wall until the street grew brighter at the end. His legs felt like they could barely carry him. He was just about to take that last, awful step for everyone to see him when a car stopped right there.

He had to blink a few times to recognize it.

That was Master’s town car.

 

***

 

Master carried him all the way from the garage. Luke wanted to tell him that his suit would be ruined, that he was probably smelling very bad - like piss and sweat and the come of other people - but he couldn’t. All he could do was burrow closer and hold on.

The tub was full in the bathroom, steaming and covered in a thick layer of bubbles. Master made him stand up while he undressed, and then he turned to Luke, cupping his face and smoothing his thumbs over his cheeks.

“You did so well, malysh, so very well…”

Luke leaned into his touch, letting Master undress him too, take the earbud out and pull all the money out from his tong. There was a lot, and Master laid every bill out on the counter.

Luke hissed when his shorts were pushed down, the string of his underwear chafing against his fucked out, puffy hole.

“Lean over, let me see,” he said, and look obeyed, shivering from the cold of the marble under his chest.

Master made him part his legs, pulling his asscheeks apart and thumbing at his entrance. It felt over sensitive and sore, but it was Master touching him and he wouldn't have moved away for the world.

The man pulled on his hole with his fingers, making a bit golop of come leak out and slide down his taint. Luke shivered, shoulders shaking. Master rubbed the come into his skin and kissed the bottom of his spine.

“Beautiful. My beautiful, used little whore,” he said. Luke didn’t know why he was crying. He wasn’t in distress, he was just… feeling a lot.

Master pulled him up and hugged him close, rubbing his back before picking him up and getting into the bath.

The water was hot, but his muscles immediately relaxed. He leaned back against Master’s solid, strong chest, legs falling apart as the man started washing him down there, cleaning off the dried come from his cock and then dipping lower, fingering him open and letting the water rush into him.

Luke turned his head, pressing his face against his Master’s skin on a moan.

“Shh, let it all out, my lovely malysh, you’re all mine again.”

He let the words wash over him and closed his eyes, happy to be back where he belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
